Domesticated livestock such as cattle, swine, chickens, turkeys and other livestock are frequently raised in confinement growing facilities that are environmentally controlled. While environmentally controlled, poultry and livestock raised under such intense growing conditions can nevertheless lead to stress for the animals. Overcrowding can engender unhealthy living conditions for the subject animals by increased exposure to various types of microorganisms. When living microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, rickettsia, fungi and protozoans enter the body and multiply, they cause a disturbance of normal bodily function and disease can occur. Diseased animals lead to losses for the producer for many reasons: (1) death of the animal; (2) medication costs; (3) condemnations at the processing plant; (4) poor growth; (5) poor production; (6) poor feed conversion; and (7) downgrading of agricultural product. Disease is caused by chemical toxins produced by the invading organisms. Diseases such as Clostridium, E. coli and Salmonella are often managed by exposure to antibiotics which are usually administered to the livestock with the feed and/or drinking water. While antibiotics can be an effective treatment to bacterial diseases among livestock, problems can also result from antibiotic use: (1) Antibiotic resistance can develop among certain bacterial strains, often due to overuse of antibiotics; (2) Antibiotics are a relatively expensive treatment, which necessitates raising the cost of the finished agricultural product; and (3) Some antimicrobial strains emerging in livestock can be transmitted to humans, through meat and other animal derived foods or through direct contact with livestock. What is clearly needed, then, is an improved treatment for diseases in livestock to reduce dependence on antibiotics.